


Sickness

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Asta is very sick and he needs Yuno's help.





	Sickness

 

Asta was sick. No one was sure how the young man had gotten sick (someone had mentioned that Asta had been out training the night before and a storm had come through, but Asta had come inside right? He wasn’t that stupid, right?) Anyway, Asta was sick and no one knew what to do to make him better. Captain Yami had told them to just leave him alone, but the building was strangely quiet when Asta wasn’t around. Magna had tried to make as much noise as possible to liven the place up, but no luck. Luck had even tried to help, but all they had done was destroy the living room again and make Yami mad. 

The first day went by slowly, Asta slept most of the day while Charmy made soup to keep his energy up and Noelle kept an eye on his temperature. No medicine they had seemed to work on the young man and that was confusing to all of them. He would wake up every once in a while, but he was delirious and didn’t seem to know where he was. He had been knocked out once by Noelle for calling her ‘Sister Lily’. They had decided to check on him in shifts after that one.

By day two, Magna had decided Asta just needed to get back on his feet and just work the sickness off, so he dragged him out of bed and tried to get some real food in him, but when Asta nearly drown in his gravy after falling asleep at the table, he was moved back to bed and Magna promptly got his ass kicked. Asta, they noticed, seemed to be eating and drinking less. 

By day three, Noelle had reached out to her cousin to get some ideas on how to make Asta feel better. After she offered to come heal him herself, Noelle hung up and was in a bad mood the rest of the day. He refused to even wake up for food now and the worry was clear. 

By day four, the worry was so thick it was in the air that you could cut it with a knife. Vanessa had been idly drinking the same bottle since this morning, Luck hadn’t talked once about fighting, Magna seemed to be lost in his own head and Noelle was quiet. Charmy had decided that Asta just needed a good, strong meal, but he wouldn’t eat it and his temperature had only skyrocketed since the night before.

On day five, Yami left early and no one knew where he went. Noelle was pacing the floor like crazy and nothing anyone said seemed to get her to sit down.

“He hasn’t woken up since last night! Dumbaster!” she hissed under her breath as she walked past Vanessa again.

“Maybe he just needs more sleep?” Luck questioned, but it was not as cheery as it usually sounded.

“He’s been asleep for days. If he needed sleep, he would have been fine by now.” Magna snapped.

“Maybe he just needs more food?” Charmy asked and Vanessa huffed.

“He couldn’t even finish half of the meal you made him last time. I doubt food is helping him.” Vanessa stated.

“I’m sure he will be fine! I mean this is Asta!” Finral stated, but no one seemed to agree with him and he quickly deflated.

“I’m sure if he sees a picture of Mary’s cute face, he’ll be fine.” Gauche said holding up a picture.

“Do you really want him to stare at your sister?” Magna asked and the room went cold.

“No, not at all.” Gauche replied darkly.

“This is getting us nowhere!” Noelle snapped angrily as she stopped pacing and stomped her foot.

“There has to be something we can do!” Noelle demanded, but everyone just looked at each other and they all sighed.

“It doesn’t help that none of our medicine works on someone without magic.” Vanessa muttered, angrily sipping her drink.

Noelle sighed and sat down, head in her hands before she spoke up again.

“Do you think Asta has had to suffer like this before?” she asked suddenly.

“What do you mean?” Vanessa questioned.

“Well, think about it. We have some of the more expensive medicine because of our missions, but Asta grew up in a church. I doubt they have any of this stuff. They probably only had whatever they could afford and if our medicine doesn’t work on someone without magic, I doubt that stuff works any better.” Noelle trailed off.

The group was silent, some of them often forgot that things were different for Asta than it was for them. Without magic, he often couldn’t do the same things they did. Even carnival games were impossible for him.

“How often do you think that becomes a problem?” Magna suddenly asked and they all looked his way.

“Well, think about it, most everything in our world uses magic one way or another. I mean look at him and a broom. He can’t fly anywhere, he has to rely on someone else to get him there.” Magna pointed out.

“That makes sense. Maybe that’s why he doesn’t leave the headquarters that often?” Finral muttered, rubbing his chin.

“What do you mean? He leaves a lot.” Vanessa asked.

“The building yes, the area no. He doesn’t go very far. He’s usually still nearby, training.” Charmy said around a mouthful of food.

“That’s true.” Luck said with a nod.

“And that’s just one part. What about everything else? Can any of us really know how much magic we use in one day? I certainly couldn’t tell you.” Magna pointed out.

They were all quiet then, deep in their own heads that they almost didn’t notice Asta standing in the doorway for a moment. Luck suddenly looked over and jumped up.

“Asta! Good morning!” he said with excitement, but his excitement was short lived.

Asta looked odd, very odd. His eyes were glassy, staring straight ahead with no emotion. He was leaning against the doorframe and panting a bit, looking like he had just run a marathon and not just walked down the hall. His forehead was covered in sweat and his cheeks were flushed. He only wore some sleep pants and his headband was missing. He looked a mess.

“Asta?” Noelle asked standing up.

He didn’t seem to hear her, he just started moving. He was mumbling to himself too, staring at the door at the far end of the room. One hand on the wall, he slowly moved towards it, swaying and shaking.

“Asta, you need to lie down.” Magna said standing up.

“Wait, he’s saying something.” Vanessa said holding up a hand.

They all listened and were confused. Asta was talking to...himself?

“Need to find Sister Lily. She will need candles for the storm. The storm is so bad, we need to make sure the roof doesn’t cave in. Where is Joel? Is he outside still? Need to find the other kids.” Asta muttered.

Noelle moved closer and lightly touched him on the arm, trying to get him to look at her. He yelped and jumped back, slamming against the wall and pulling his sword. Suddenly, his sword was at her throat and she felt cold.

“Who are you! What are you doing here?” he demanded, eyes still glassy.

She swallowed and held up her hands, trying to stop her own shaking. Everyone was tense and ready to jump into action. She vaguely saw Gauche pull out his grimoire.

“It’s me, Noelle.” she called and he frowned.

“Noelle? Noelle? Are you a new child? I don’t know a Noelle. How did you get in the church!” he demanded.

Noelle went to speak when the doors opened at the far end and Yami walked in, only to stop.

“Well, this is certainly not what I expected.” Yami muttered as Asta swung his sword around, now pointing it at the captain.

“Who are you?” Asta demanded and Yami sighed.

“I told you he was bad, but I didn’t expect this.” Yami muttered.

Asta glared and straightened up. He was still shaking so much his teeth were chattering. 

“Where is Sister? What have you done with the kids! Answer me!” Asta was getting worked up.

He was very upset about these children, though no one understood why. There were no children here. Noelle backed up now that his attention was off her.

“Relax, brat, I went to get someone for you.” Yami replied as he moved to the side and Yuno came in.

Followed by Mimosa and Klaus, he looked regal and in control, but when he saw Asta, his eyes got wide. He seemed startled by Asta’s aggressive stance and condition.

“Shrimp?” he called as he stepped forward.

Asta growled and took a step back, sword still out. It was shaking though, as if his arms couldn’t hold it.

“Where is Sister? Where are the kids, you ass!” he snapped and Yuno paused before sighing.

Undoing his jacket, he held it to Klaus, who was quick to grab it, and stepped forward. He held his hands out and stared Asta down.

“Relax, Asta, it’s just me, Yuno.” he called and Asta paused, recognition in his face.

“Yuno? Where are the kids? We have to find them, the storm is awful outside!” Asta called and Yuno blinked before frowning and moving forward.

“The storm has past, the kids are safe in the basement, remember? You and I stayed upstairs to make sure everyone was safe and the roof didn’t cave in. Sister Lily will be furious with us when she comes up.” Yuno stated.

Asta stared at him, sword on the ground now. Yuno was just a few feet away, hands still out.

“The candles. We need to keep the candles going. If they go out…” Asta trailed off.

“The candles are fine. I kept them going with my wind. They won’t go out.” Yuno said softly.

“It’s so dark. What if the church falls down? I don’t think I can hold it up.” Asta was not making any sense now, but Yuno kept along with it.

“Then I will help you. My magic will keep us safe.” Yuno said, but Asta shook his head.

“No! You have to keep your magic for yourself! Don’t worry about me!” Asta demanded.

“Asta, Sister Lily will be crushed if something happened to you.” Yuno was standing in front of him now.

“But you can’t die either. You are so strong. They are gonna come back one day, you have to go with them.” Asta muttered sadly and Yuno sighed deeply.

“I won’t go unless they take you as well, remember? That was our plan. If they came back, they had to take both of us.” Yuno placed a hand on Asta’s forehead then and Asta moved forward, wrapping his arms around the other.

“I’m so tired.” Asta whispered and Yuno hugged him back.

“Then sleep.” Yuno stated.

Asta looked like he was about to argue, but his knees gave out. They sunk to the floor.

“The church.” Asta muttered as his eyes closed.

“Will still be here when you wake up. I promise.” Yuno replied.

“You too?” was Asta’s last question.

“Of course.” With that, Asta fell asleep and Yuno sat there, on the floor, holding him.

They were all quiet, not sure what to do or think. That’s when Yuno moved. He stood up, Asta in his arms and looked to Noelle.

“His room?” he asked and she nodded.

“This way.” Noelle led him away.

The rest of them stood there, all confused and uncertain of what they had just witnessed. Noelle and Yuno came back some time later.

“He’s asleep again.” Noelle stated and they all settled down.

“What the fuck was that about?” Magna finally asked.

Yuno sighed and sat down in a chair nearby. Klaus sniffed and muttered some complaints, but Mimosa sat down as well.

“Asta thought he was back at the church.” Yuno stated and Vanessa frowned.

“But why was he talking about a storm?” she asked.

“The last time Asta was this sick was after a large storm that came through our village. We were just kids, but we were so worried about the church because the storm before had caused some damage we didn’t have the money to fix. We overheard the Sister talking to other people about how she worried the church would collapse if another bad storm came through.” Yuno looked away.

“When we heard the storm was coming, we planned on trying to keep the church standing. It was a bad one, worse than the one before and what we thought we were going to do to save our church was stupid. We could have been killed, but we didn’t know what else to do. The rain and the cold got in and we both got really sick. I was healed by medicine we had, but there wasn’t enough for Asta too.” he paused and looked at them.

“He almost died. He was so sick for so long Sister started to gather materials for his...but he pulled through in the end. I think he remembered that time and his brain brought him back to that time.” Yuno stopped and sighed.

“He will probably be sick for one more day and get better.” Yuno finished.

“So what caused him to get sick this time?” Noelle asked.

“It really could have been anything. Stress often brings on illnesses.” Mimosa pointed out.

“He has been taking a lot of missions recently.” Magna muttered.

“So are we done here?” Klaus asked.

“I am going to stay until tomorrow.” Yuno replied and Klaus scowled.

“We said we would return tonight.” he replied and they locked eyes

“I promised Asta I would be here and I will keep that promise.” Yuno replied coldly.

“Very well then.” Klaus muttered annoyed.

“You are more than welcome to stay. We have extra rooms.” Vanessa stated.

Klaus looked like he was about to reply when Yuno stood up and walked out, grabbing his jacket along the way. He didn’t care to listen to this anymore. Walking down the hall, he came to Asta’s room and entered. Asta was still unconscious, sleeping deeply. He walked over and took the chair next to the bed and relaxed.

When he had heard from Yami that Asta was sick and not getting better, he was scared. Asta was his rock, his rival and his friend. If something had ever happened to the dumb man, Yuno wasn’t sure what he would do. He wasn’t sure he could even bear the thought.

“Stupid brat.” Yuno muttered as he placed a hand on Asta’s head and started to pet his hair.

“Yuno.” Asta sighed softly and Yuno paused before smiling.

At some point, Yuno started to tire and the night was still early. Seeing some room in Asta’s bed, he crawled in, his back against Asta’s. His eyes slid shut and his slept.

Noelle woke up the next morning and paused outside Asta’s room. The entire group was standing there, staring in and cooing. Noelle shouldered her way through and let out a cry of shock. Curled up on the bed, Yuno had Asta in his arms and his chin on top of Asta’s head.

“They are so cute!” Vanessa cooed as Magna just rubbed the back of his head.

“I never would have guessed, but I guess it makes sense, huh?” he stated as Luck laughed.

A yawn caught their attention as Asta sat up and smacked his lips, rubbing the back of his head. Hearing noise, he looked up and blinked.

“What the hell? What are you guys looking at?” he asked and then felt a weight on his lap.

Looking down, he saw an arm and following that arm he found…

“YUNO?!” he roared as he kicked out and Yuno was thrown from the bed.

Asta was sitting there, yelling before Yuno slowly got up, his eye twitching.

“What the hell are you doing in my bed!” Asta yelled as he covered himself with his sheets.

“Idiot.” Yuno hissed as he got to his feet and stomped out.

Asta watched him go and then looked at the group standing there.

“Can a guy get some privacy around here!” he snapped as he got up and slammed the door shut.

Noelle sighed and entered the living room just as Yuno put on his jacket and moved towards the door.

“Thank you. For taking care of him.” Yuno said looking her way and she blushed.

“He’s my teammate, of course I would!” she snapped and he nodded.

Yuno, Klaus and Mimosa left soon after that and Asta was soon back on his feet, just as excitable and loud. Noelle could honestly say she was happy to see it and she hoped he didn’t get sick again.


End file.
